


Shameless

by withered



Series: Contact High [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adachi is still a virgin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, Kurosawa has THOUGHTS, M/M, Post-Finale, for a while anyway..., they're fleeting but they have Adachi feeling some kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Adachi has touched Kurosawa enough times to know that Kurosawa is a gentleman, even when he's in love.But sometimes.Sometimes the flashes Adachi sees aren't quite so. Innocent.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Contact High [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120475
Comments: 18
Kudos: 228





	Shameless

Kurosawa is a gentleman, Adachi has always known this, and being able to hear his thoughts hasn't changed that opinion. Except sometimes. Sometimes when Adachi touches him, instead of the typical mushy domestic scenes he's used to overhearing, Adachi sees. Something else.

Granted, Kurosawa is never thinking these things when he knows Adachi is touching him, and he should be allowed his own thoughts separate from the ideas Kurosawa consciously sends him, but. Well.

It's been weeks since they officially got together on Christmas, and Kurosawa's awareness of his powers, his unwavering acceptance, and patience for Adachi's anxieties have finally started to pay off. While Adachi still gets startled when he doesn't know who's touching him, and occasionally gets overwhelmed by Kurosawa's thoughts -- all sweet things that embarrass Adachi, but not enough to do anything more than get him to hide in Kurosawa's chest, as if that would help -- Kurosawa has made it clear that powers or not, Adachi could touch him as often as he wants. 

And so he has.

They sit shoulder to shoulder whenever they can, knees touching, hands brushing. 

Because Kurosawa's conscious of the fact that Adachi might be too overloaded with contact and others' thoughts, he doesn't initiate anymore, preferring to let Adachi come to him on his own. Which would be fine, and has been fine, except with that constant exposure comes a certain amount of carelessness.

Sometimes Kurosawa forgets about Adachi's powers.

He'll lean into Adachi's touch before realizing it, his thoughts trailing and trailing until he lets the thread go naturally. Adachi hadn't been too worried. The thoughts themselves were harmless enough: a half idea of what to make for dinner, a grocery list, a recollection of the last meeting's notes, a replay of Rokkaku's request for advice for an upcoming sales conference.

All normal enough things.

Even when they turned to other, not so innocent things when with their knees touch as they share Adachi's desk to discuss a presentation, Adachi gets a stray thought of Kurosawa's hand on Adachi's thigh. Not even doing anything. Just sort of. Resting.

He never realized how big Kurosawa's hands were.

The thread is gone before Adachi can do anything more than exhale shakily, and from Kurosawa's unbroken stream of talk, it doesn't look like he'd been actively thinking anything about it at all. Which is fine.

Kurosawa shouldn't have to monitor his thoughts so intensely just because Adachi can hear them. And if Adachi hears something strange, he can always break contact, pull away.

At first, he does.

Sometimes it's nothing more than Adachi getting too distracted by the thought of what Kurosawa's hands would look on him -- Kurosawa's stray thoughts varying between just touching Adachi a little longer, a little more possessively on the waist, to touching Adachi's naked skin: the pale, softness of Adachi's belly, the dips at Adachi's lower back, the vulnerable arch of Adachi's throat.

Kurosawa thinks of groping Adachi once while kissing him against the wall when they brush past each other in the hallway. It's an off-handed thought, one Kurosawa doesn't seem to consciously be entertaining so much as the louder glee of getting to see each other unplanned in the workday, and it makes Adachi's neck go hot.

Though that's nothing compared to the stray thought Kurosawa has at a seemingly endless meeting when they're sitting across from each other and their shoes touch, of Kurosawa on his knees in front of Adachi, Adachi's hands in his hair, and Kurosawa's mouth around -- 

He swallows hard to quell the shock, moves his foot, and squeezes his thighs with shaking hands. 

Kurosawa doesn't notice. He hadn't even been looking in Adachi's way when he thought it.

It's insane, Adachi thinks. Shameless! He wants to accuse his boyfriend. But Kurosawa's next thought when they touch is filled with concern, _he's red, is he okay? Adachi-kun? Are you feeling alright?_

And -- and it's exactly what he expected of Kurosawa. He's definitely not thinking these thoughts on purpose. 

After all, Adachi is still treated to Kurosawa's domestic episodes, as he likes to call it, quite regularly. Especially when Adachi sleeps over at his.

It's Kurosawa's excitement of getting to have Adachi stay, to spend time together; its thoughts of _which movie would Adachi-kun prefer_ , and m _aybe we should go shopping so we can choose breakfast for tomorrow_ , and _his bedhead and sleepy face are so cute!  
_

Adachi still blushes every time, but he's comfortable enough to swat Kurosawa or whine at him to stop more often than not, even if Kurosawa will just flash him that blinding smile and plop a kiss on his temple before breaking the connection himself.

Nothing really changes except for the stray thought of Kurosawa admiring Adachi in his clothes, of touching Adachi and thinking how soft his skin is, or how he smells like Kurosawa's soap and shampoo. Kurosawa is watching the television when he thinks about burying his face into Adachi's neck, and kissing him there, of undoing the buttons of his pajamas and nosing at his chest, of thinking of the two of them shifting on the couch so their hips are cradling the other and -- 

This time Adachi only jumps because of the doorbell, and by then Kurosawa has disentangled himself from his thoughts, is smiling at Adachi and saying in his mind, _It's the takeout. I'll get it, don't get up._

Adachi's just glad he'd had one of Kurosawa's throw pillows in his lap.

It doesn't even really...bother him. After this whole thing started, Adachi knew he wasn't going to be a virgin forever. Not if he was with Kurosawa. He's a little nervous about it, sure, but it's not like he's against it.

So when Adachi wakes up beside Kurosawa, unsure how he could be conscious when Kurosawa himself is still sleeping and nuzzles back into Kurosawa's neck, Adachi isn't all that startled to be embraced by the golden tinge of Kurosawa's dreams. He sinks into it, really. Even when Kurosawa's thoughts couldn't be classified as gentlemanly, there's always something gentle about how Kurosawa thinks of him.

It's always weird to see himself through Kurosawa's thoughts though -- like he's involved but also not.

He is both being kissed by Kurosawa and watching him do it, face cupped between Kurosawa's palms as he lies between Adachi's legs. There aren't any clothes between them in Kurosawa's dream, just the sheet. Adachi is hard on Kurosawa's belly, and Kurosawa is too, rutting against Adachi's hip. Dream-Adachi gasps the same time Adachi does. Dream-Adachi and Kurosawa's bodies roll against one another like a wave, hips pumping, the bed creaking.

Kurosawa pulls away from kissing him to mouth along his neck, to murmur huskily into his ear as his hand moves between them, clutching them both. "You're so good Kiyoshi, you feel so good."

Dream-Adachi is flushed all the way down to his collarbone, Adachi is too. It feels like they gasp at the same time when Kurosawa strokes them, dream-Adachi whimpering, "Yuichi, please." 

Kurosawa moves just enough that Adachi can watch him thumb at his head, spreading the fluid on both their cocks. And --

The sheet moves when Adachi tightens his leg around Kurosawa's waist, pulling him closer, the dimples above Kurosawa's butt exposed before the crack follows. Adachi watches himself squeeze one of Kurosawa's cheeks, his fingers trailing between...

"Ah, A-Adachi," the voice is different. It's still Kurosawa but --

Adachi blinks himself awake, startled to find that he'd moved while in Kurosawa's thoughts -- his dream -- their dream? And is lying on top of Kurosawa, in a reversal of the scene he'd been watching play out. They're both still clothed, of course, but they're also both hard. And Adachi had been -- he'd been rutting against Kurosawa's own hardness, they'd both been -- 

Kurosawa's cheeks are flushed and his pupils are large and black in his eyes. He licks his lips. "Adachi, I --"

 _I'm sorry,_ is what Adachi should say. He should get up and off Kurosawa and hide in the bathroom until the shame burns away, which is what he should do. But instead Adachi whimpers, his hips rocking back into Kurosawa's like they're magnetized to each other.

There's pressure at his waist as Kurosawa holds him hard enough to bruise. He searches Adachi's face. "Are you...are you sure?"

His breathing hitches as the friction between their clothed cocks sends a frisson of melting electricity through his blood. Through the messy fringe of the bedhead Kurosawa loves so much, Adachi blinks at him, and with a smile that's a little strained from how much he's fighting back a moan, Adachi says, "Please Yuichi, don't make me ask again."

And while Kurosawa is a gentleman, it seems for Adachi, he'll make an exception.

Kurosawa's never thought of Adachi begging, even in his less innocent daydreams, but Adachi suspects that they'll certainly feature in them a lot more. Not that he'll ever know for sure. He definitely doesn't have his powers anymore by the time they're done.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know Kurosawa would do his damnest to be respectful, but he really can't be expected to filter *all his thoughts*, can he?


End file.
